Can we survive?
by Neveralonewithme
Summary: Draco Malfoy is now forever alone. He is being treated poorly after the war. Will he be able to survive without someone to show they care enough for him? Drarry fan-fiction of course but first the first pairing it'll be Draco/OC don't worry it won't last. I've edited the chapters if there are something misspelled or a sentence that don't make sense please let me know. w/o beta
1. Introduction

_Hey everyone I'm new at this and I hope you can bare with me. This is going to be a Drarry fan-fiction and will had lemony moments in further chapters. I do hope you enjoy my story and hope you'll review it so I will know what I did wrong for bettering the story. PS: Draco Malfoy is out of character._

_Draco's P.O.V._

I love him. Why must it be him of all people?! How could I've fallen in love with someone who'll hate me even after my death? I feel so empty. I have no one. No friends, no family, just...nothing. Why am I here anyways? The continuous harassment from the other houses, and the one that hurts the most is when it comes from the man I love. Harry Potter.

_Normal P.O.V._

Draco was deep in his thoughts as he walked the hallways thinking about his love. Draco loved Harry the moment their eyes met. The only things was when Harry refused Draco's friendship it broken his heart. He taken out his anger on the golden trio. Of course after his anger was gone everyone expected them to be enemies forever. Draco turned the corner to see the group of Ravenclaws talking before turning to face Draco. Ever since the war ended and they returned to Hogwarts Draco been harassed by many houses.

It hurt worse when Harry done it. After so many years of secretly loving the said teen Draco given up hope for anyone to show their affection towards him. Gasping from a sharp pain Draco knew the bullying had began. There wasn't a day he hadn't been hexed or beaten. Draco came to not care about such things anymore.

From the beatings and the slightly swollen eyed Slytherin Draco saw Harry and his two side-kicks from afar. They looked smug and kept walking. Draco's heart tighten as he closed his eyes feeling extremely tired. There was some shouts of adults and then everything went black.

_Harry's P.O.V._

Seeing Malfoy getting beaten by the Ravenclaws made me feel good but then again it bothered me. Malfoy hadn't been bothering anyone let alone spoken this entire eighth year. I couldn't stop thinking of the pained silent plead for help. But Ron, Hermonie, and I kept walking. I call myself a hero yet I can't even bring myself to protect an former death eater. "That git wasn't even making a noise!"

Ron's amused voice broken my thoughts and I've turned to look at him. "I didn't notice. Maybe he gotten use to it?" I've asked before feeling the back of my head getting hit. "You both are both gits! I feel so bad right now. We should have helped him!" Hermonie's voice was filled with guilt. "How can we call ourselves good people when we clearly didn't stop the bullying that was happening before our eyes!"

Hermoine turned and stormed off. Ron and I stayed both deep in shock and probably remorse.

_Normal P.O.V_

McGonagall began to grow angry at the treatment Draco was getting and began to write a speech that every student was going to hear this supper. Never in her life had she seen such brutal beatings and nonchalant actions. Pomfrey walked up to McGonagall before speaking of the injuries. "I'm afraid that his mental state is fa-"

"Excuse me for interrupting but is Malfoy alright?!" Hermoine knew it was bad to interrupt teachers talking but she had felt so guilt and needed to know.

"That's isn't of your conce-" McGonagall began but was cut off.

"No. As I was saying. Draco's mental state is on the edge snapping. He needs people's affection. He needs to be shown something other then hatred. Even if that is only one person." Pomgery said. Soon they three began to chat about how they were going to deal with this all and how easy it was for Hermoine to accept that idea of becoming friends with Draco Malfoy. That wasn't such a bad idea after learning about part of his past from McGonagall.

Draco was still knocked out and was missing supper but Hermoine and McGonagall went to the great hall. Hermoine ignored Harry's and Ron's attempts to talk her out of feeling guilty and soon the headmistress began to speak.

"As you all know Draco Malfoy has been sent to the infirmary and will be staying there for quite some time. I've been looking the other way when the bullying accord. But as I've now decided to stop being so blind and accept that Draco had made bad mistakes in his past but that doesn't define who he is. I'll say this once and only once. This is your warning. There will be no more bullying towards Draco Malfoy. If I see or hear one word of him being attacked find yourself packing. That goes for the teachers as well. Those who continue to keep a blind eye will be fired." McGonagall continued on with her speech.

_I'll stop here for now. I'll have this be the introduction and then go onto doing the main chapters. If you all please review it so I'll know where to catch your attention. On that note here are all votes you can make. _

_Who do you want to be the reviver and who do you want to be the giver? _

_Also should there be Mpreg?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Thank you for the review BloodRed 321. Your words given me hope what I've written wasn't a fail. Alrighty then I'll get on with the offical chapater one~_

_Draco's P.O.V._

I've never thought that I'll be trapped in the infirmary with a Gryffindor sitting beside me. She was chewing me out again for not eating. But how can I be hungry? I feel empty. "Draco!" She hisses out and I've dratted my eyes away from the angry female. "Please just eat. I'm worried about your health! Come on it's your favorite isn't it?" Hermonie giggled as she tried to comfort me. I don't know why she is doing this. It's scary. Help.

_Normal P.O.V._

Draco has been in the infirmary for about two months. Not that he was phsyically injured anymore. But the whitish-blonde's mental state was still iffy. It was getting better even if Draco didn't trust Hermonie fully yet. "I've told you Ganger that I do not want you calling me Draco." His voice was ever so light barely aduible and Hermoine hugged the frigthen male.

"Don't worry about that Draco. Trust me. I'll be here for you." The female was able to feel the trembling male. Pomfrey told her not to do phsyical contact , but Hermoine thinks it'll be better to show the phsyical contact. Draco didn't fight anymore and leaned into the warm embrace. _If only she is a man_. Draco thought before falling asleep. He was extremely tired.

Hermoine sighed softly before looking towards the sound of footsteps and stood before exiting Draco's closed curtains. "What are you doing here?" She said coolly as she looked at Harry and Ron's angry expressions.

"Hermoine I don't like that idea of you being alone with th-" Ron began but stopped when his girlfriend glared angrily.

"Finish that sentence Ron and see what you'll get." She hissed out before looking at Harry for his excuse of being here.

"I don't trust him Hermoine. Be careful." Was all Harry said before looking at Ron who nodded.  
"Don't come back here. Not unless you are going to be helpful." Hermoine's voice was full of dissapointment.

Neither boy replied as they left and the female just shook her head. It made her curls shake as well. "You shouldn't have done that." Draco's voice muttered as Hermoine sat beside him again. "I hear the door open." Draco said carefully since it was a habit to wake up when more then one was in the room. He also can tell if it wasn't Hermoine, McGonagall, and Pomfrey.

"They'll live." Hermoine replied softly and brushed Draco's hair out the way. "You are going to eat later Draco. Right now sleep and build up your strength." The female's smile made his heart clench. Nodding Draco closed his eyes slowly before drifting off to sleep.

_-Time skip: Two weeks-_

_Draco's P.O.V_

I watch as Hermoine walks towards me with a wide smile and I felt frighten when all the eyes were on us. I didn't return the smile because I didn't trust her. Not that I'll let her know that. Never once did she say anything mean to me. I don't want to lose that.

"Draco! Come sit beside me!" Hermoine said before taking my hand without getting my reply. I followed anyways. Not that she was giving me a option.

"Hermoine is this okay?" I asked and only gotten a smile in return. She didn't reply as we went to the table. At the end I've sat there while she sat beside some first year. From the corner of my eye I can see Harry and the rat looking angry.

I slowly began to eat since the last time Hermoine made me write a essay about not eating. She is frightening, but in a good way. It just shows she cares about me. As we ate McGonagall call for our attention and the students looked at her.

"Students since there was a lot of threats towards Draco from the Slytherin's house they'll be reduces Three hundred points. As of Draco. He'll be going to Gryffindor. This never really happen but for the safety of Draco I'll allow this once. Hermoine Ganger will be there beside him." McGonagall ended the speech and then I looked at Hermoine.

"You knew?" I asked stunned and the female nodded without any making a sound. It made my heart tighten. She'll lose all her friends for this.

"Yeah I've been informed and that's why I brought you to the table. From now on we can eat together and we'll be safe and sound." Hermonie said softly. I didn't know what to say. She was being so nice to me. I felt warm. Very warm inside.

_Harry P.O.V_

I can't believe that Hermoine and Malfoy are getting along. He seems to be good enough for Hermoine to trust him. But what is it I feel like he's planning something? Clearly he isn't stupid enough to be planning something evil right? And the fact that he'll be living in the Gryffindor's dorm will be a bit...odd. Whoever of such thing?

Another house member being transferred to a different house. i am not happy that Malfoy will be rooming with Ron and the can I live with a death eater? An ares too! God my life sucks.

_Normal P.O.V_

Harry and Ron were getting dressed after a tiring night. Draco hand't done anything to them in their sleep. He was there sitting by the window starting out to the beautiful night. Draco was already dressed and was now brushing his teeth before going downstairs.

"Harry what if Hermoine is right? What if Malfoy isn't the same Malfoy." He said for only Hary could hear. Ron was never an understanding person, but today he thought of how sad Draco had looked.

"What the hell Ron! He was a death eater! A death eater kilt your brother!" Harry hissed and the look on Ron's face showed anger.

"Yeah but Malfoy wasn't the one that kilt him! If you go back to think about the war. Malfoy done nothing but made an easier path for us!" Ron got up to go brush his own teeth.

Shocked at the words Harry groaned the both of his best friends were going to try and become Malfoy's friend. He however wasn't falling for it. As the time went by all four were on their way to breakfast when Draco took in a shaky breath.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermoine asked before looking into the hall. It was showing a picture of Draco being bent over and getting fucked. But now just anyone it was of his father doing such things to him. Just frozen there McGonagall was walking to breakfast herself and gasped.

"Merlin!" She sounded horrified before taking Draco into a tight hold. "It's alright sweetie shush."  
Draco hadn't even realized he was crying nor that he was refusing what had happen. How could he have said. '_Yes. I was raped by my father when he found out that I were a homosexual!'_ Draco was just trembling as the painful memories returned.

After the picture was gone and Draco was outside by the lake along with Hermoine. Everyone went on eatting. "Draco...Do you want to talk about your feelings?" She whispered and then went on to explain about getting a journal. Something to jot down his thoughts and feelings.

"Will that help me?" Draco asked softly feeling safe beside his friend. Safe for her to know he was gay.

"It'll help some, but there are times when you'll have to talk to an actual person." Hermoine smiled and lean her head back onto a tree behind them.

Smiling wickedly from afar a certain female before to plot of how to make Draco's life worse.

_Oh! I hope I did alright! Don't forget to review yeah?_


	3. Chapter 2

_xD We made it to chapter two~! What do you say about that! Ha-ha alright well the first part is a dream. Draco's dream. Then the second part is Harry's dream. Alright on-wards~!_

_Draco P.O.V_

I decided to stay behind this weekend and just think about things. How could I not? What Harry did last night made my body so hot. So intense. So needy. As I walked back into the dorm from breakfast I froze in the spot I was standing. Harry was sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked as the said male stood up slowly and walked towards me. I tensed up wondering if he'll attack me like those RavenClaws? Trembling lightly I felt the calm, gentle, and very warm touch on my cheek. I looked upwards and saw Harry smiling at me.

"I always wanted to do this." Harry's voice was so...so deep with want, need, and love. My mind went blank as the raven pressed our lips together. I was in shock for a few moments and then I've wrapped my arms around the broad shoulders. We were now kissing with such passion and need that Harry had to pick me up.

With a small squeak I held onto the strong man as we kissed our way back to my bed. My heart was racing like the fire dragons in a race. Harry dropped me onto the bed with aggression before climbing over me. A small moan escaped my lips as Harry pressed our hard-on's together.

"Harry!" I moaned his name and he pulled away smiling at me with gentleness.

"Draco I lo-" Soon the Harry vanished and I was now staring around the darkness that swam around me.

"No one loves you." A voice hissed out as I cuddled myself. "Especially not the Golden Boy!" It shouted.

I shot my head up gasping with panic and looked around seeing that I was in the classroom. Everyone stared at me. It was all of hatred and confusion were on everyone's face. The only concern was coming from Hermoine and she mouthed if I were okay. I simply nodded before looking at the desk before me.

_Harry's P.O.V._

As I laid on the soft grass I stared up at the beautiful blue cloudless sky. It was so comfortable today I couldn't help but find it very arousing. While I laid there I saw Malfoy sitting on the other side of the lake and I sat up seeing what he were doing. Malfoy was stroking himself!

Before I realized it I've stood up and made my way towards the enemy. Soon I heard the lustful moans, gasp, and cries of his pleasure. I didn't think before dropping onto my knees and swat Malfoy's hand away from his own prick before staring at the cute length before my eyes. I slowly moved down giving the tip a soft lick. Malfoy's reaction was far more interesting then seeing him do it to himself.

_Normal P.O.V._

As the day went by Harry didn't look at Draco and Draco didn't look at Harry both had very different reasoning. Draco was because he felt guilt and was aroused by just looking at Harry and Harry didn't because he was blaming Draco for is dream. Telling himself that Draco made him have that dream.

While they were at supper a female stood up and cleared her throat. She then used the enhancing smell for her voice. "Attention everyone! Guess what I've found out! Draco Malfoy is bent!" She said and soon everyone began to talk about how they knew it. But it was more that they wanted to hear it.

Draco blinked a bit before standing up and ignored Hermoine's and Ron's callings. Soon the whitish-blonde haired male began to run. He ran out of the Great Hall as if the devil himself was chasing him. Before Draco relized it he was outside by the lake panting from the run. He began to scream out his anger, his sorrow, and his fear.

Draco felt so cold, so empty, and so alone at the moment he just began to walk towards the water. To submerg himself. But before he could even enter the water with just one more step he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Stop." Hermoine's voice said softly and then he felt another pair of arms around him. "Don't do this." Ron's voice was soothing. Draco couldn't help but start to sob.

Harry stood from afar. He didn't understand why he ran after the male along with his friends. He shouldn't care what the male was going through, but seen the pained expression before he ran out. Harry felt fear. It wasn't fear for himself, but fear for Draco.

_-Time skip: One month-_

Draco was sitting at the table beside of Hermoine and Ron. Stuck in the middle to say really. Harry was sitting from afar and was very cautious of Draco. He even said horrible things to the male with caused him to tear up. That was really the last straw Ron and Hermoine had with him.

Draco however tried to convince the two to go back to Harry's side. That he didn't deserve them. He didn't belong here. He belonged no where. Draco said he accepted that faith, but the two denied his request and remained by his side.

As they walked towards their class Draco bumped into a rather strong and wide chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly before looking upwards to see such a handsome man.

"It's alright. I should be the one saying sorry." He said in a Spanish accent. Draco was in awe of the man.

"I'm Rico Lopez and you are?" His chocolate colored eyes stared into his grey colored eyes.

"Draco Malfoy." He whispered softly and the man taken his hand before pecking it.

"It's a pleasure." Rico said before saying goodbye and was heading towards the teachers. He was the new potion teacher.

Draco was blushing darkly while Hermoine and Ron was smirking some. They began to tell him how Rico was into him and how Draco should get his flirting on since the new professor seemed quite the stud. Draco refused to accept their teasing suggestions but his heart was racing. Maybe he could get over Harry.

_I think I'll leave it off with this ;) I do hope you like the twist in the story!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hiya~! Got to chapter three! I do hope you'll like it. It'll be a bit longer then the other's, but I'm sure you don't mind ^_^ Whelp! On to the story! Oh! Don't forget to review!_

_Normal P.O.V._

Draco, Hermonie, Ron and Harry were all in their potion class listening to Professor Lopez talk. Draco was mainly listening because he truly thought the man was handsome, but how could he even compare someone to Harry?! Even though the older male Openly flirted with Draco the teen was slightly uncomfortable with the idea.

"Mister Malfoy." Rico began, "Tell me. What is this potion going to be." Rico said in a charming tone. He list out the items that was for the dreamless. Draco answered it innocently and the man nodded his head proudly. Mainly because he said the nicknames for the items. "Class you'll need to know all the names for the items. That way no one can pull the wool over your eyes."Rico said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Also recognize the scents of all types of potions."

Harry was silently fuming from how the professor was calling on Malfoy. He hated how the blonde would turn to goo for a man he barely knew. It angered Harry, it made him blame Draco for it too.

_-Time skip: Two weeks-_

Draco has began dating the professor and the headmistress knew of it. She knew Draco was of age to choose so she let it slide. Draco was going on his fifth date with Rico and was nervous because Harry was beginning to be extremely mean to him.

Sighing the blonde left the school walls to meet up with Rico. He was so excited since Rico said to wear something 'fancy' and to be even more pretty then he was already. Draco didn't know what his boyfriend had in mind and was excited as well. Sadly he still couldn't find himself falling in love with Rico.

As the time went by Rico and Draco spent their time at a fancy restaurant and the older male was showing Draco the utmost kind and affection, but Rico realized that Draco's mind was elsewhere when they've bumped into Hermoine, Ron and Harry. It pissed Rico off seeing how Draco looked wanton towards Harry.

_*Flash-Back* Draco's P.O.V_

_"Excuse me Draco please stay after class today." Rico said to me and the first thing I've thought was danger, but then he showed me a very charming and attractive smile that reminded me of Harry's when he smiled towards his friends._

_"Alright." I've replied before packing my things before telling Hermoine to wait for me in the that suggestion. Once the class was emptied I've looked at Rico and slowly moved closer to him. "What's wrong Professor?" I asked thinking it must be something to do with grades._

_"Nothing really...I been fighting myself to ask and now I can't wait any longer. Draco..." Rico paused at my name and had a sweet expression. I instantly thought of Harry saying my name with that manner and gave out a soft pleased sigh. "Will you go out with me?" He finished and I said yes before realizing it wasn't a yes to Harry but to Rico! I'm fucked._

_"Really! That's great! This weekend let's go on a date." Rico said happily and I couldn't bring myself to say no. _

_"Alright that seems fine." I've whispered and told myself maybe this is for the best. For all of us and that maybe...just maybe I can bring myself to fall in love with Rico. "I have to get going, but I'll see you later." I said quickly before leaving the class in a rush. I've bumped into Hermoine and she quickly began to ask questions. I've tensed before taking her hand leading her to the girl's restroom._

_"I don't love him...I love Ha...someone else." I said sadly and soon the female began to giggle. "You love..wait one moment." She said before checking the stalls and every corner before coming back to me. "You love Harry right?" She whispered and I've nodded._

_"I see but Rico likes you back. Give him a try before ditching the idea yeah?" Hermoine said sweetly and hugged me. "Don't worry if it doesn't work out he isn't allowed to fail you because of it."_

_-End of Flash-Back-_

_Harry's P.O.V._

I can't stand the sight of Draco and Professor Lopez together! The thought of them kissing, holding hands, and touching each other driven me mad. So mad that I could use a forbidden curse on Rico Lopez. That perverted teacher! Dating a students is stupid!

"Harry I don't see why you care so much. You've already said many times you don't like Draco." Hermoine said in a stern voice. She didn't want to hang out with me at all, but Ron talked her into it. Ron was still iffy with me.

"I just don't understand why he agreed to date someone that's thirty-five! That's to old for a eighteen year old!" I hissed out and crossed my arms.

"Harry is it possible you like Draco and is jealous of Rico?" Hermoine asked shyly and I looked at her wanting to disagree but something grabbed my tongue.

_Rico's P.O.V-_

I've taken Draco to my home outside of Hogwarts and then given him some firewhiskey. "Are you alright Draco?" I've asked while I planned on marking him as mine. A fair beating shouldn't hurt. It's just to show the bastard that he belongs to me and me alone.

"Y-Yes I'm alright." Draco whispered shakily and looked at the shot glass before tossing his head back and swallowed the burning drink. I took this as my chance and began to strip from my belt.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked and I couldn't help but bring myself to a wicked smirk. "Nothing for you to worry about." I lied but seeing the frighten expression on him made Draco extremely beautiful. I slowly went over to the male and laid my belt beside of him. I've taken the shot glass out of his hand and smirked widely. "Tell me Draco. Do you even love me?" I've asked in false sadness and the pale male paled even more.

"N-No." Draco whispered lightly as he tried to coward away from words, his movements, and his trembling body angered me to the pain that I wanted to beat him senseless. And I did. I've whipped him with my belt, beaten him with my fist, cursed him with the unforgivable ones. I've done everything to make him wish he loved me. There is no way I'll allow Harry Potter to steal my lover. That was when I began to take Draco's body while he was still unconscious.

There was still sounds of pain escaping him and that made me even more excited. I couldn't believe I was making Draco mine at last. He was finally mine at body and soul. All I have to do is steal his heart.

_-Time Skip: Back in the dorms- Normal P.O.V-_

Draco had placed a glamour on himself so others couldn't see his beatings and was falsely telling Hermoine lies about his wonderful time with Rico. He knew she wasn't believing it just by how he was acting but Draco also knew she wasn't going to press it until she knew for herself that something else was going on. This is what he loved of Hermoine. She didn't push him into telling her everything, but Ron. Ron was different.

"What happen. Did you two get into a fight?" Ron asked crossing his arms. "Did he threaten to fail you?" Ron added which made Draco smirk sadly. Oh how he wish it was just that. "Nothing happened Ron." I assured my dear new friends.

"You're lying." Harry's voice said from afar. He was sitting in front of the fireplace. "What happen." He asked and Draco gulped knowing he couldn't lie to Harry. Not to the man he loved.

_Whelp~ I'm going to leave it here for now! I hope you all will review._


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey~! Sorry it has taken me a while but I needed to plan and think about how I was going to get started on Chapter four! Oh goodness I hope you love it! Anyone there will be one more chapter before it comes to a end. I'm unsure as of yet but that is what I'm planning. Well on to the story. Ps: It will be a bit of a present moment and then it'll flash to the flash back moment._

_Previously on Can we survive?: _

_Draco had placed a glamour on himself so others couldn't see his beatings and was falsely telling Hermoine lies about his wonderful time with Rico. He knew she wasn't believing it just by how he was acting but Draco also knew she wasn't going to press it until she knew for herself that something else was going on. This is what he loved of Hermoine. She didn't push him into telling her everything, but Ron. Ron was different._

_"What happen. Did you two get into a fight?" Ron asked crossing his arms. "Did he threaten to fail you?" Ron added which made Draco smirk sadly. Oh how he wish it was just that. "Nothing happened Ron." I assured my dear new friends._

_"You're lying." Harry's voice said from afar. He was sitting in front of the fireplace. "What happen." He asked and Draco gulped knowing he couldn't lie to Harry. Not to the man he loved._

_Now:_

_Normal P.O.V-_

Draco was running after Harry and Ron. Hermoine was by his side and was trying to stop him from stopping them. He has never seen them so angry. Hermoine was trying to heal Draco but he always managed to stop her. "No. If he realized I'm healed he'll beat me even more." Draco said quietly to afraid to oppose Rico. He didn't want them to know but he had to tell Harry. It was the man he loved. He couldn't bring himself to lie to Harry long.

_*Flashback:Ten minutes before*_

_Draco was trembling slightly as he looked at Harry with a deadpan expression. "Nothing happened Harry. Why do you care anyways?" Draco said calmly even if his body and mind wasn't agreeing on the same same thing. Draco was trying to lie with every question Harry shot at him and the male tensed up with the next statement._

_"Draco. I wasn't born yesterday. You are obviously using the glamour spell. Now don't make me repeat myself. What happen between you and the professor?!" Harry hissed out causing Draco to whimper from the fear and flashbacks of what happen to him. _

_Hermoine glared at Harry and tried to comforted the frighten male and Ron was with Harry. "What happen mate?" Ron said in a soothing tone. Taking in a shaky breath the blonde released the glamour. "I've angered him...because I didn't love him." He replied and looked down ashamed of himself as he told them what happened to him. Harry didn't stay to listen to his pleads on not to tell anyone. He was cursing under his breath as he took off and Ron didn't wait much longer either. He was just as angry as Harry. Draco paled with fear and shot up quickly ignoring the pain his body went through him as if thousands of knives were thrust into his skin. "Stop Harry! Ron! Don't!" _

_*End of Flashback*_

_Harry's P.O.V._

How dare he put his hands on a student! And to beat Draco like he were nothing but a shadow demon! How dare the bastard think he'll get away with it! I couldn't stand Draco either. I can't stand hearing him plead for us to stop. How can he care so much about a man he claim he didn't love and whom beaten him. I don't understand my rage either. "Harry!" Draco's voice came out almost like a sob. It made me stop and look at the male who was truly crying. "Please no...don't do it he'll be angry...he'll hurt me again please stop." He looked like he was in so much pain. It made me feel as if ice was building around my body.

Ron and Hermoine looked at each other and then at Harry. All three nodded. "Alright Alright. Let's go back to the dorm." I said trying to keep my calm and went over to the sobbing yet frighten male. He reminded me of a young boy who was afraid of getting a spanking. "Come here Draco." I couldn't stop myself now. I had to comfort the thin and broken male. I don't understand. I hate him right? What if Hermoine is right and that I love Draco?

I'm so lost but right now isn't the time. I tried to comfort the trembling, frighten and injured male. "Don't worry it won't happen again." Ron said as he gently ruffled the blondes hair and Hermoine looked at me with a knowing look before comforting Draco as well.

_Time-Skip: Two hours_

It taken the three of us for two hours to get Draco to fall asleep and Hermoine began to heal him quietly. "Ron did you sent the message for McGonagall and Pomfrey?" I asked my red haired friend and the male nodded. "They are on there way here. I told them to be discrete." Ron said and soon Hermoine sighed in slight anger. "He placed a spell for where Draco not to get healed by magic." The female looked upset.

I looked over to the sleeping male and placed a silence spell over the bed so he couldn't hear the upcoming footsteps. Soon the two older women was by our sides in confusion and worry.

_Normal P.O.V_

"What happen to him!" McGonagall ordered and soon neither of them were able to speak. They weren't ready to retell the male's story. Hermoine taken in a sudden shaky breath. Almost as if Draco did when he began to tell us what happen.

"It was Professor Lopez! He beaten and raped Draco! Look he even placed a spell where you can't heal him by magic!" Hermoine then began to tell our head mistress word by word of what Draco has told them. Harry felt the fire build in him right away and soon Ron was red in the face. Showing he too was getting angry once again.

"I see this spell is hard to break. We'll just have to give him potions. But doing a reading on his mental state will be a bit hard with him asleep." Pomfrey said through a tight voice. Everyone could tell she was just as angry with Lopez as Harry and Ron were.

"Pomfrey call the Ministry by floo. I'll keep this a down low until they come that is when we'll take our revenge." McGonagall said angrily.

_Time-Skip: Ten minutes_

Kingsley came up to the head mistress office with a serious expression and was showing he looked at the four people in the office. "What happen?" His deep voice showed silent anger. "One of our professor's raped and beaten one of my students. I am asking for you to arrest the man. The student was Draco Malfoy and he is with Hermoine." The head mistress said calmly while Harry and Ron stood beside Pomfrey waiting for her to explain the details of the wounds.

Kingsley nodded and asked for more information, and that was what the man gotten. He gotten all he could handle before clearing his throat. "Is Malfoy in a safe place? Are you sure Rico Lopez doesn't know of this?"

Meanwhile Hermoine was trying to keep up quiet under Harry's invisibility robe. She was trying her best to keep Draco's weight up too! God who knew a boy as thin as he is could be so heavy! "Oh my where could my dragon have gone?" Rico purred out.

_Hehe ^_^ I'm going to leave it as this and the next chapter will have the summoning up details and then there will be one short chapter after about Harry and Draco~ Don't for get to review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for not updating. Things are rough at the moment so I'll update in two or three more weeks when things cool down. Once again I'm sorry for not updating.**_


End file.
